Percy Jackson and the Army of Chaos
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson is missing after 600 years and Annabeth is begging for answers to where he is. But when the Army of Chaos arrives with their mysterious leader Omega arrives to assist in the on coming war, will Annabeth regret learning the truth about where Percy was, and what caused him to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it is a bit weird.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of rape/torture/possible curse words. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **There may also be spoilers. I'm not really sure though. This takes place after Blood of Olympus. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SETS OUR ACTIONS (well kinda) OR ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE. NOW ON TO THE STORY! :)**

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

"Olympians and Demigods!" Zeus thundered. "As you know the threat of Gaia is rising once more. Only this time, things are different. This time she has on her side the Titans, Giants, Monsters and Kronus himself to aid her. And this time, we do not have Perseus Jackson to save us."

I bowed my head, trying to hold back a few tears. Over 600 years ago about a week or two after Percy's half-brother Zach Danielson came to Camp Half-Blood, Percy mysteriously vanished over night. Nico and Hades have been searching the Underworld for signs of his sould but so far nothing. This leads me to hope that maybe he somehow gained immortality. But why he never came back is a question I don't think even Athena herself could answer. I looked up as Zeus continued speaking.

"In order to defeat this threat I have requested the Army of Chaos himself to assist us though it pains me to have to ask for help. Anyway, Here they are!"

We all turned our heads as hundreds and hundreds of people clad in black capes with black shirts, pants and boots walked in. I stared, mouth agape. A few though not many near the front had certain Greek symbols on the front of their shirts. There was an Omega symbol, and Alpha symbol and others. But there was one person with a star on their shirt. I wasn't able to figure that one out. I watched as they all stood in neat, strict formation as if waiting for an order. After a few tense seconds, the one with the Omega symbol strode forwards and began to speak in a voice that was eerily familiar.

"Hello Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. My name is Omega." I heard a few people snort at his statement. He either didn't hear it, or he ignored it. Either way he went on. "I am the son of Chaos, second most powerful person in the Universe." His mouth (which was all I could see) twisted up in a smirk as Zeus fidgeted in his throne after this statement. Omega cleared his throat and went on. "And the Leader of the Chaos Army." We all stood there in silence, taking in what he had said when my mother Athena decided to speak up.

"How can you be a son of Chaos?" Omega turned to face her, and remained silent until she began to squirm in her seat. With a smirk of satisfaction he said

"I was adopted." Athena nodded before asking her next question

"Who is your biological parent?" Omega's smile dropped immediately, and he turned hard and stoic as he said in a monotone voice.

"A God or Goddess in this room." I sighed internally, knowing my mother wouldn't be happy until she got a clear answer. As predicted she asked another question

"Which one?" At this Omega all but growled out

"Figure it out Goddess of Wisdom." He then turned to his troops and began barking orders

"Those of you assigned to Lady Artemis and her Hunters, transport yourself to where her camp is. Those of you headed to Camp Jupiter, head over there. The rest of you." He sighed and said in a somewhat sad voice "You're with me at Camp Half-Blood." All the Gods and Demi-Gods watched as Omega followed his troops out the throne room doors. For a moment he stood in the doorway as if wanted to tell us something. Whatever if was, he changed his mind and slammed the throne room doors behind him. All was silent until Ares muttered

"I hate him." I nodded. It didn't take much for me to hate someone, but I knew right then I hated Omega more then I should.


	2. Chapter 2

Omega/Percy POV

I sighed after stepping through the portal from Olympus. Before me was a place I hoped to never have to set foot in again. Camp Half-Blood. Star must have heard me sigh, because she walked over, and put her arm around me.

"Do you wish you hadn't come?" She asked. Star was one of two members in my army which I'd told the truth to about why I'd left Camp Half-Blood. I shook my head, and walked over to where Chiron stood waiting.

"I regret it yes." I said over my shoulder. "But I didn't have a choice. I am your commander and it is my responsibility to be here. I can't risk your lives just because I don't want to face my past." With that, I approached Chiron.

"Hello Chiron." I said, trying to keep the hatred for my old teacher out of my voice. "My name is Omega. May I assume Lord Zeus" I gagged but went on "Informed you for the reason me and my army are here?" Chiron frowned as he said

"No I was unaware we would be having visitors." I nodded and said

"We are here to help in the oncoming war against Gaia and Kronus. We were sent by Chaos." Chiron nodded in understanding and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, a snide voice, one I wished I'd never have to hear again, spoke from behind me.

"Why do we need help from a bunch of freaks in black!? I'm the best Demigod there's ever been in the history of Demigods." I turned around as Chiron opened his mouth to speak. There, standing before me was my stupid half brother Zack. I felt a growl making it's way up the back of my throat but I held it down as I beckoned Zack over to me. Behind him I saw all the gods. In front of them all though, Was Poseidon my ex-father, Annnabeth my ex-girlfriend, and my mother and Paul. It had been 600 years so I'd assumed they'd all been dead. Guess they'd been made immortal. I turned my attention back to Zack as he stood before me. I looked down at him as I said

"I was hoping you could repeat your last statement. I couldn't quite hear it." He smirked most likely with pride as he said once more

"I said, 'why do we need help from a bunch of freaks in black!? I'm the best Demigod there's ever been in the history of Demigods.'" I smiled at him and nodded, before bringing my fist around and punching him square in the face. I saw Poseidon and Annabeth's mouths fall open. I rolled my eyes. They'd both betrayed me for Zack so they probably cared that I'd hit him and less that he'd insulted me. Once he stood I spoke in a dark voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"If you're the best Demigod ever, then what was Percy Jackson?" Everyone went silent. Not one person spoke. Until Zack made himself known.

"He was a coward and a wimp who ran off in the middle of the night to break a few hearts!" He smirked and I wanted so bad to hit him again, but before I could the spawn of Athena spoke up

"Omega?" I turned my attention away from Zack and turned my gaze to her. She flinched though she couldn't see my eyes from the hood on my cape, but she went on in a quiet voice. "Do you know what happened to Percy?" I watched her quietly, trying to judge whether or not she'd really care if I told her I'd died or not. I mentally shrugged, knowing I'd be leaving earth and never coming back after this war, so if she cared or not it wouldn't affect me.

"He died." I said as harshly as possible. Annabeth gasped and I thought I saw tears in her eyes. I shrugged it off as Nico Di Angelo, another person who betrayed me stepped forwards.

"Impossible" He proclaimed boldly. I rolled my eyes. "Me and my father have been checking the Underworld for his soul for over 600 years and he never came in." I sighed, wishing I didn't have to tell them. But I knew I should.

"Percy died in Tartarus as an immortal. Immortals don't go to the Underworld, they go to the void." I watched as Nico's eyes went wide, and he took a few fearful steps back, shaking his head. I turned as Chiron asked in a trembling voice

"Why was he in Tartarus?" I watched him silently before mentally applauding their acting as they pretended to care.

"When he was 17 he left Camp to go to inform the gods he would no longer be working for them. He was kidnapped right outside the throne room doors, and taken to Tartarus where he was tortured and raped. On his 21st birthday however, his kidnapper blinded him, and attempted to make him immortal. But they did the procedure wrong. He was still dying. He was 27 when Star, Thief and myself managed to get down there and save him. He died in my arms and the last thing he said," I turned to the traitorous daughter of Athena as I added "was 'Annabeth'." There was more silence until Poseidon asked

"Who did it?" I watched him quietly with my head cocked to the right, before signaling troops to head for the forest where we'd be staying, and left the gods, Demigods and Chiron to have the celebratory party for my death I knew they wanted. It was quiet until Star walked up to me and said

"You're not going to tell them you're alive are you?" I glanced over at her, and continued walking as I said

"They don't care Star." She frowned as Thief walked up to my right side and said

"They looked like they cared to me!"

I snorted, and kept moving as I said

"It's called acting Thief." We kept moving in silence though my mind was anything but

 _It's called acting. I_ repeated in my head. S _omething they are very very good at._

 **That's all for chapter 2. Any guesses as to who Star and Thief are?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone! Here's chapter three!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of his friends. If I did, the books would be much more violent than they already are**

Annabeth POV

"I don't trust Omega." I turned to Jason where he sat at the Ping-Pong table in the Big House during one of our camp counselor meetings. I frowned.

"Why not Jason? I mean, I don't like him either but still." Piper nodded and Jason went on

"He just doesn't seem like a reliable source. I mean, why should we trust him when he doesn't even trust us enough to show his face. And secondly, is Percy really did die from torture in Tartarus," I winced, and couldn't help but feel it was my fault he'd left. Jason continued after apologizing. "Why didn't Omega or Star or someone bring Percy's body back to us so we could have a proper burial?" I nodded, but before I could reply, Omega's voice spoke from the corner behind Will Solace, scaring everyone in the room.

"We didn't bring you the body because it was unrecognizable by the time we got to him." I glared daggers towards Omega as he stepped into the light. Poseidon, who was also present along with all the other Olympians, stepped forwards as he all but growled out to Omega

"If he was unrecognizable, then how do you know it was Percy? And you never answered my question from earlier. Who kidnapped my son? I demand to know." Omega turned his head in Poseidon's direction, before replying coolly and calmly despite facing an angry god.

"I knew his voice. I saw his SPQR tattoo on his arm. And I didn't answer your question from earlier because I don't take orders from stuck up, pompous Gods!" Everyone went silent. I watched as Omega smirked before stepping up to the table, and taking a piece of chalk before drawing what looked like a battlefield all over the top f the table. Once he was done, he pointed to the corner closest to me, which was labeled Camp Half-Blood.

"That there is your camp." He stated. He pointed to the corner closest to him. "This is where a few members of Gaia's army are stationed at the moment. They will begin their advance on Camp Half-Blood and will be here in five days at noon on the dot." I interrupted

"Only a member of their army would know all this. Are you planning on betraying us Omega?" He looked up at me before looking back down.

"I sent Thief over to their camp after we arrived a week ago. He's been relaying all their information back to me." I wanted to lecture him again. Tell him I didn't believe him. My mom spoke up before I could.

"Who's in this army? Who's leading it?" Omega gave a grim smile before speaking in a low dark tone.

"Kronus is in the army as well as a few un important monsters and giants and one or two Hellhounds. But the main one who will be in the front of the Army is the one I take for myself." We all watched him before Zeus spoke up

"Who?" I thought a heard a dark growl coming from Omega's throat before he said

"Polybotes."

 **FIVE DAYS LATER AT NOON SHARP.**

"My troops will surround all the campers on all sides. Gods I want you to be the next level of defense. I want the campers to be our last option. I don't want them fighting unless they have to be. I will be in front of my troops a few feet away from them. Polybotes will know my identity easily and will be dying to gut me for taking away his 'sex-toy' as he called Percy. That should give you all time to take out his army. Leave Kronus to Thief. He has his reasons." We had all nodded. We all understood. But now, standing in the positions we were assigned, facing Gaia's army, it was terrifying. I glanced over to Jason and the rest of the seven, Nico and Thalia who stood around me. They tried to smile, to convince me we would live. I doubted it. I heard the deep sound as Polybotes began to speak.

"Hello spawns of the gods! This day will be your-" He stopped, his eyes going wife. I glanced over at Poseidon, but he frowned, and shrugged. I glanced back at Polybotes who now stood directly in front of Omega, 5 feet from us and the borders of Camp. He smirked and suddenly broke out laughing. The next words out of his mouth sent me and the rest of the Camp in to shock.

"I don't believe it!" He boomed. "After all these years, Perseus Jackson has come crawling back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone! Here's chapter four. Quite a few things to be revealed here! Who's Star and Thief? What happened the week before Polybotes came? Why am I asking all these questions? (That last one was rhetorical!) :) Anyway, I don't own anything. Enjoy**

 _Italics is a dream here in the beginning_

Thief/Luke POV

A WEEK BEFORE POLYBOTES

 _It was dark and hot. The only light came from the fire river Star and I walked along. In short, I never wanted to set foot in Tartarus again! But I couldn't focus on that right now. The only thing in my mind that kept me going, was the fact that Percy had been held here against his will by Polybotes for 10 years. Chaos had said things were dire and if we didn't get down there and save him soon, he'd be dead. That was the only thing that kept me going. I glanced over at Star. She seemed nervous. I mean, it was Tartarus, but she didn't seem nervous for that reason. She seemed to genuinely care that Percy might die. I looked over to my left to find the weirdest of the Chaos soldiers. His name was Omen. He claimed to be able to sense life forces. He'd never been in the field, and no one had ever seen his powers before. Until now. Chaos has said we'd be better off without him but I said if there was even the slightest chance his powers could find Percy, I'd take it. Suddenly he stiffened, and I pulled Star over so she could hear what Omen had to say. But he said nothing. He only pointed. There, towering seventy-five feet at least, was the biggest cave I'd ever seen. And according to Chaos, the home of Polybotes whenever he was in Tartarus. I walked forwards slowly, caution in every step. But when a bloodcurdling scream split the air, I gave up and ran for the door. I knew, I just knew that scream belonged to Percy. When we entered the cave we had two options: left, or right. I opened my mouth to ask which way but Percy's scream sounded again, this time from the right. I took off at breakneck speed. When I opened the door at the end of the staircase I froze_

 **LOOK AWAY IF YOU MUST. MENTIONS OF BLOOD, RAPE AND TERRIBLE THINGS LIKE THAT. AND NUDITY. I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN TO LOOK BACK.**

 _There was Percy, tied spread-eagle and stark naked, covered from head to toe in a mixture of blood and Immortal blood (_ **whatever it's called)** _and scars upon scars upon scars. He'd stopped screaming and I couldn't tell, until I reached his head and found a brown stained rag tightly tied around his mouth, cutting off all sound. Which meant Polybotes was nearby. I signaled to Star and Omen to watch out. When I turned back to Percy I was forced to take stock of his injuries. A few ribs were clearly broken as well as both his wrists and neck, though only done in a way as to paralyze him, not kill him. His raven hair was matted down with blood and sweat. I glanced down to his lower body and egs, and gagged as I realised something. He'd been raped. I growled, but stopped when I saw Percy flinch and begin to shake like a leaf in the wind. When I rushed over to his head to calm him, I gasped at the sight of his eyes. Most of the scars on his face were around his eyes. No longer a bright sea-green, they were instead a milky white. He was blind._

 **(ANYONE WHO LOOKED AWAY CAN LOOK BACK NOW. LONG STORY SHORT: PERCY'S BLIND)**

 **END DREAM**

I sat up gasping and panting for air. A dream. Just a dream. The same friggin dream I'd had since we'd rescued Percy from that Hellhole! I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I glared at the door when I heard a fist against the wood. I sighed and walked over and opened it. Standing in front of me, was Percy and Star's oldest son. Jason Nico Jackson. The new Omen. I smiled at him and gestured for him to come him. He nodded at me and slowly made his way over to my desk where he waited patiently for me to join him. When the door was shut and bolted once more, I walked over and sat down in my chair. Jason remained standing.

"What's up J-jax?" I asked him, using the nickname I knew he hated. He ignored it for once as he said lightly.

"You had a nightmare." It was a statement. Not a question. I nodded. He went on. "It was about the night you found my father in Tartarus." Again not a question. I sighed and nodded. Jason watched me quietly before asking in a low, light tone "Do you wanna talk about it?" I sighed and shook my head. Percy had made me swear I wouldn't tell any of his kids what had happened when I'd found him. I never did. He nodded and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned around and said

"Please finish this war soon." I cocked my head. The way Jason's eyes looked, a light pink around the brown told me he'd had a vision before he'd come to me. I frowned and asked

"We'll try but..why?" He sighed and I could tell he was just barely holding it together. The next thing he said shot any chance of sleep I had left.

"My father is in danger here."

 **Okay so I was wrong in the beginning. You only find out who Thief is. But you also found out Percy's condition and symptoms when they found him, so that's a bonus. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this so far. So here, since I'm sure you like this though I may be wrong, is chapter five**

 **I DON'T THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. I DON'T OWN THE GODS OR CHAOS. THEY BELONG TO THE CRAZY GREEKS.**

 _Previously on Annabeth's POV:_

 _"I don't believe it!" He(Polybotes) boomed. "After all these years, Perseus Jackson has come crawling back!"_

My eyes went wide, and the Seven and myself began searching the sea of black capes surrounding us and the gods. One of them was Percy! He wasn't dead! I looked over as Thalia whispered to me

"Where is he?" I shrugged, and I could tell Thalia knew it was killing me as much as her, not knowing where Percy was. I opened my mouth to reply when Omega spoke up, and everything fell into place

"Why Hello Polybotes." He said in a frighteningly cheery voice. "I'd say it's good to see you, but you made it quite clear when I was 21 that I'd never see you or anything again." My eyes went wide and I felt tears fill them.

"Seaweed brain!" I muttered. Polybotes spoke.

"I do remember blinding you 600 years ago on your 21st birthday yes. Are you still blind?" Omega….Percy laughed. A dark and ominous sound that filled me with fear.

"I am Polybotes. I believe you used a special position to ensure no matter what anyone did if I was ever rescued, I'd never see again." Polybotes smile had vanished after Percy had said he was still blind. I frowned. If he was still blind then how could he see us? How could he face Polybotes. The giant Anti-Poseidon must have been thinking the same things because he leaned down, even closer to Percy and asked

"Then how can you see?" At this, Percy pulled out a long gray/white sword and said in a calm monotone voice

"I can't." Then he attacked Polybotes with a swiftness I'd never see in anyone before, let alone a blind person. Polybotes must not have expected Percy to jump at him so swiftly, and it took him a few moments to recover himself before he started hitting back. I screamed as I watched Polybotes bring his trident around to hit Percy. But what shocked me was when Percy, as if he'd epected it, jumped over the trident as it came swinging at him. I was shocked. I looked over at Leo as he said

"I thought Percy said he was blind!" I nodded mutely.

"I did." Percy's voice came from behind us. I jumped but didn't scream. Leo on the other hand wasn't so manly. He turned on Percy.

"I thought you were fighting Polybotes." Percy shrugged, and pointed into the clearing where Polybotes was gone with nothing of him left behind but his trident. I looked back over to Percy who was smirking as he pulled down his hood. Instead of seeing the milky eyes surrounded by scars that I expected, I saw a gorgeous purple/violet color with a flawless face around it and his long black hair pulled neatly into a tail, I frowned, but before I could even open my mouth to comment, Star flew by me and slammed into Percy who was clearly expecting it as he managed to hold his own against her. I finally managed to make my voice work but instead of asking about his blindness I asked

"Who's this?" He smirked as he looked down and locked lips with Star before looking back up at me with those amazing violet eyes and saying

"Star. My wife." He looked over at Lady Artemis who had walked over, followed by the rest of the gods as he said "Or, in other words, Zoe Nightshade."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my faithful readers! I must say I wasn't expecting this many people to be reading my story but OMG you are! So thank you so very very much! Anyway, here's chapter 6**

Artemis POV

My eyes went wide as I watched in awe, as Omega, who we'd just found out was really Perseus Jackson the entire time went head to head with Polybotes. I looked over at Poseidon as he muttered

"He's alive. My son's alive! Why-" At this Poseidon turned to me of all people. "Why didn't he come back?" Before I could even open my mouth to respond, one of Omega...sorry. _Percy's_ soldiers walked over towards Poseidon to answer his question.

"Do any of you remember what you did to him that made him leave?" Poseidon looked down at her

"Who are you?" He asked, with slight agitation. She sighed,

"My name is Star. Do you remember what you did to him? If not I'm sure he'd tell if you ask. Maybe...Well?" Poseidon opened his mouth but slowly shook his head. Star sighed, but before she could say anything, she looked back out into the clearing where Percy had been fighting Polybotes.

"Percy." She mumbled and quickly and frantically looked around for him. We also joined after holding back our shock at the blind boy who'd defeated Polybotes in a matter of moments. I looked over to where I heard the son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez, had screamed. Star looked over with me, and all but flew over as she saw Percy with his hood down standing behind Valdez and Annabeth. I shrugged over at Poseidon and Sally Blofis and her husband Paul who had joined us, and we slowly made our way over to Percy and Star. When we reached them, Percy looked directly at me with bright purple eyes, and spoke a name I never thought I'd hear again.

"Or, in other words, Zoe Nightshade." I gaped over at him as Zoe pulled her head down, to let her long brown ( **or black. I don't remember the color)** locks down. She looked over at me and smiled before bowing.

"My Lady." She said. I felt tears pierce my eyes but before I could say anything, she looked over at Percy and said

"Perseus, we've been over this. My name isn't Nightshade anymore." Percy laughed, a sound I have to admit made me smile a bit. He looked over at Zoe and what he did and said next made me what to rip his head off. He leaned down and placed his lips on hers before saying sweetly

"That's right. It's Jackson now isn't it?" My eyes went wide and before anyone could stop me I called out

"Impossible! Zoe is one of my hunters! She cannot be in a relationship with a man." Zoe sighed and looked up at me

"My Lady." She said calmly, and albeit sadly as she continued. "I died. I was released from my vow. I was also the only person there for Perseus after Thief and myself saved him from Tartarus." Before I could break in and interrupt, Annabeth walked up to Percy slowly.

"Percy?" She asked. "Why-why'd you leave?" Percy's smile fell immediately, and he frowned up at all the gods.

"None of you remember what you did?" We all shook our head, but the tone of his voice made me shiver. He sighed before speaking.

"I guess that's better than being saddled with the guilt for the past 604 years. But I'll tell you anyway. It started as soon as Zach came to camp." He was interrupted immediately by the other son of Poseidon.

"Yep. I'm awesome." I watched as Percy's muscles tightened and he had to physically restrain himself as he spoke.

"It started with Chiron." The centaur look away, probably realising he should look continued. "After Zach came, Chiron started telling me I was doing everything wrong. He began restricting my time allowed out of my cabin. He eventually stopped because Annabeth begged him to, but my...'suffering'" We all winced at his word choice. He ignored us and went on. "was only beginning. Next was Thalia and Nico." They looked away and I thought I saw tears in Thalia's eyes. "I don't know what I did to offend them, and I deeply apologize. But every time I passed by Thalia she attempted to strike me with lightning. Let me tell you I had quite a few burns." At this Thalia dropped to the ground and was sobbing silently into Phebe's shirt as she kneeled next to her. I looked up as Percy whispered. "I'm sorry." Before he continued his story. "Nico...well he just kind of gave me the cold shoulder. But that didn't bother me too much. In short, everyone slowly began to betray me until Annabeth was all I had." She smiled widely, and moved forwards to embrace him until he added. "Until I caught her kissing Zach."

 **So I think that's good for chapter 6. Next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV and we'll see how she feels about all this. Till next time. Which might actually be later today since I have nothing better to do with my life. I apologize right now for spelling/grammar issues.**


	7. Authors reply to review

**Sorry everyone but this is not an update. Instead I have a few things to say to the reviewer who goes I believe by the name of Jasper.**

 **Thank you for your...** ** _colorful_** **review. I understand if you don't like this story. I know I am one in a million. But believe me when I say I'm not going to stop jut because one person doesn't like it. I'm also pretty sure I warned that I'm a sadistic person and It's going to come out in my stories. If I didn't say it at the beginning of this story I said it in my bio. But I also have this to say. It hints in the summary that Percy was betrayed. So in all honesty, you must have liked it if you clicked on it and made it to chapter two before complaining. My point is, your words don't deter me in the slightest, and I will continue to write this to the end. If you don't like it great. Don't read it. But there's no need to bring others down. As Taylor Swift (Yes, I am a fan) said in her song 'Shake it off', 'Haters gonna hate'. So yeah. I'm going to continue to write this, and pretend your reviw never came.**

 **Sorry to everyone else, but I promise there will be a new chapter in the near furture.**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Here is our next chapter! Sorry for interrupting the flow with that author's note but I felt it was needed. Anyway, other than the fact that Percy and all the others aren't pieces of my imagination, let's begin.**

 _Previously on Percy Jackson and the Army of Chaos_

" _Everyone slowly began to betray me until Annabeth was all I had." She smiled widely, and moved forwards to embrace him until he added. "Until I caught her kissing Zach."_

Annabeth POV

I stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at Percy as he watched me with a sad, and betrayed expression on his face. I kissed his brother? I racked my brain, trying to remember kissing Zack but all I could do was draw a blank. I frowned and looked over at Zack.

"Did I kiss you?" Zack wasn't looking at me though, instead he was glaring at Percy with a gaze so intense I was surprised Percy didn't explode. I watched back and forth between Percy and Zack as they gazed at each other. It was quiet until I couldn't take not knowing what had happened, so I walked a few steps closer to Percy and asked in a quiet voice.

"It was early in the morning. Maybe 30 minutes to an hour before the sun would come up, I woke up to an empty cabin. I didn't think much about that, all I cared about was that-" He froze here and looked away from everyone before mumbling so quietly that I almost missed it "That Zack wouldn't be around when I...proposed to you." I gasped and stumbled back a few steps as he went on.

"When I got to the beach, I found you. And Zack. Kissing. I tried to stay calm though it felt as though I'd been stabbed through the heart. But I kept my cool, and asked what was going on. When you said you'd been dating him since he came to camp...I felt myself die inside. But instead of crying, screaming, or doing what I really really wanted to do, I calmly handed Zack the ring and told you guys I hoped you'd be very happy. Then I left." I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth, tears coming and falling from my eyes. I barely heard it when Percy went on

"I went to my moms and stayed for a night before heading over to Olympus where I was kidnapped." I looked up as Percy looked past me towards Sally, and with a sad smile.

"Sorry I never came back." Before anyone could say anything, Thief ran in pushing his way to Percy. He was panting, and from the fear in his eyes, I knew something was wrong. Instead of announcing what ever it was to all of us, he leaned in and whispered it to Percy who's eyes went wide. I watched as Percy clenched his fists and bit his lips before barking out orders to his soldiers in a language I couldn't identify.

"Ҳама бармеангезад, берун. Бастабандӣ, то ҳамаи хаймаҳо ва силоҳи. Мо ҳаракат дар ҳашт дақиқа ! Cone дар бораи, ҳаракат ҳаракат ҳаракати." Thief nodded, but before anyone said anything, I stepped forwards through the sudden chaos of Percy's men and women.

"What did you say? What language was that?" Percy turned to me, effectively ignoring whatever Thief was rapidly spitting out in a panic.

"The language is Tajik. The language of Chaos. I said, 'Everybody move out. Pack up all tents and weapons. We move out in eight minutes! Come on, move move move.' He smiled and turned around before gesturing to Thief and saying

"Oh! And this is Luke Castellan. Say hi Luke." Instead of speaking to us, Luke (Who I thought was dead) turned to Percy and growled out

"We have a two day travel by plane ahead of us and I can guarantee you won't last that long." Percy smirked and shrugged. Luke sighed, before turning to Camo and the gods before giving a weak smile to a shocked Hermes before he said

"Chaos has called us back. Sorry, but you guys are on your own in this war." My eyes went wide, and even through my shock I asked

"What?! Why?" Luke sighed and sent a glare in the direction Percy had disappeared into before turning back to us and saying

"Percy wasn't supposed to be revealed. He wasn't supposed to show himself to Polybotes or even interact with Polybotes for that matter. So we're leaving.," Zoe then appeared at his side and said it was time to go. Luke smiled at us.

"One last thing you deserve to know. How Percy can see even though he's blind. He uses the air or water vapor(1) around him to see the shapes and forms around him, to make out where his enemies or friends are. He also uses Chaos Mist to hide his scars and his snow white eyes. Anyway, I thought you deserved to know." He turned around as Percy rushed into the clearing, and shouted out in Greek for Luke to 'get his fat legs moving.' Before Luke left, he looked back at us and growled

"I am so going to kill him one day."

 **Alright! That's all for now. That's also the only thing I had planned, so some ideas or suggestions for what's going to happen next would be nice. Thanks. The water vapor wasn't my idea. It belongs to Izzybella12, who is the writer of the Percy Jackson Wrath trilogy which is definitely worth reading. Also, I apologize if my Tajik is not correct. I found it on google translate.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heheheh. Thanks everybody for all the positive reviews. I swear, this is the only thing keeping me going. Anyway, here's chapter 8, (And also an example of the fact I have nothing better to do with my life.)**

Unknown POV

"The Army of Chaos are the most gullible people ever. I swear! All I had to do was send them a message from 'Chaos', and confirm their fear that Omega was in danger on Earth, and they all went running back to their planet. But they'll soon find out too late, that the real danger lies in their destination." My boss sighed, and rubbed a pale hand against his white forehead before looking back up at me with piercing red eyes.

"Thats all good Epsilon, but no matter what you do, I want Omega alive. Harmed fine, injured fine, unconscious fine, but he must be alive. Do you understand me?" I sighed and nodded. My master then looked away towards where Polybotes stood behind me slightly sulking.

"I want you to be the one to get the information from Omega when we have him Polybotes." Our master glared at him, and I snickered as he went on "And this time, do not turn your back on him! Remember what happened the last time?" Polybotes ducked his head and nodded sullenly. My master grinned and nodded, quickly dismissing Polybotes who all but ran from the room. When Master turned back to me, I bowed as he said

"I want you to apprehend Omega when your soldiers attack his back on his planet. Do what ever it takes to get him away from the others." He then reached under his desk and withdrew a long silver blade with a midnight handle carved with ancient greek symbols I'd never seen before despite having had Chiron teach me Greek. My master held it out to me as he said

"Use this. It's won't kill him, but will severely injure him, and immobile him long enough for you to get him back here. Do you understand Epsilon?" I took the knife, and bowed as I left the room.

"Yes Master Order. I understand."

 **Alright everyone. Any guesses as to who Epsilon is? Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okey Dokey. Here's the next chapter. Also another example that I have no life. Oh well.**

Omega POV

I frowned from the cockpit of my ship as my soldiers and myself began our two day trip back to the Planet of Chaos. Something didn't seem right. If I had been in danger back on Earth, Chaos would have told me face to face. Not Luke. If I had never been supposed to confront Polybotes, then Chaos wouldn't have lectured me on irrationality. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to my right leg as I tried to figure out what would be wrong that made Chaos lie to Luke. After a few moments I decided that Luke was the only person who could answer all my questions. With a swish of my black cape, I made my way back to the bridge where I knew Luke would be standing, flirting unsuccessfully with Clancy. Just as I suspected, I found Luke with a huge bruise covering his jaw. I couldn't help but laugh as I approached him, nearly scaring him out of his whitts. I immediately sobered as I asked

"Luke can I hear the message you got from Chaos?" Luke glared at me for laughing, but since I was his commander, he had no choice but to comply. We then walked over to the corner where the video messaging system was. Instead of turning the screen on, Luke went for the sound. I stopped him before he turned it on.

"Chaos didn't send a video message?" Luke shook his head and I let him continue on. Once everything was turned on and Chaos's voice came over the speaker, I knew we'd been fooled. I listened quietly as 'Chaos' spoke

"Omega si in danger. He was not supposed to interact with Polybotes at all. Return immediately." I frowned over at Luke.

"That's it?" He nodded solemnly. I groaned.

"Luke." I said in a slightly threatening voice I knew scared him. "That's not Chaos. First of all, he would have contacted me directly instead of you. He also would have sent a video message instead of just a voice message. He also knew I was bound to run into Polybotes. He even gave me a lecture." Luke frowned from where he was leaning against the desk as he asked

"So what are you saying?" I ran a hand over my face, letting out a long sigh as I said in an exasperated tone

"Someone wanted us away from Camp Half-Blood." I stood up straight, as something occurred to me

"Or wanted us back at the planet." Without another word to Luke I rushed into the cockpit and pushed Klark out from the pilot's seat where I took over the controls and turned as back towards Earth. We were already a day out, but it would only take 2 hours to get back since I was the one at the wheel. I glanced over my shoulder as Luke stumbled in

"Perseus?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What're you doing?" I turned my attention back to the screen as I answered.

"We've been tricked. Chaos is supposed to be at a meeting, and so there's no way he would have contacted us. If we had headed back to the planet we would most likely have been ambushed." Luke nodded before shouting out orders to everyone throughout the entire ship to strap down and pray to anyone up above they believe in. I scoffed, knowing Luke had so little faith in my flight skills. After a few moments, Luke pulled himself over to the seat next to me, and took the controls to aid me in my flying. He didn't question me. We had been fighting side by side for over 500 years. We knew each other inside out and had no need to speak. I just hoped I could find the person who was responsible for tricking my second of command. I'd then make sure they were punished beyond compare. Then I'd have to knock some sense into Luke for being so stupid after all the things I'd taught him above fraud.

 **Sorry the chapter was so short. I just suddenly got the inspiration and had had had to write it and post it. Hope you enjoyed it. Hint: Epsilon or Order was the person who faked Chaos. You make the decision. Later my faithful readers.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry** **I didn't post anything yesterday. I was at Hershey for medical tests all day and had no time to write or anything.**

 **DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING**

Annabeth POV

I frowned. It was dinner time at Camp Half-Blood, and about a day after Percy, Luke, Zoe and all their soldiers had left. I frowned over at the Poseidon table where I assumed Zack would be. He wasn't. I cocked an eyebrow and stood, but before I could say anything, I was grabbed from behind, and a second later I found myself face to face with a very angry Percy Jackson. His eyes were blood red instead of purple, courtesy of the Chaos Mist I guessed. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Percy has he growled out

"Where is he?" I stammered, trying to figure out what his problem is.

"I-I don't-W-what are you talking-" He interrupted me, by tightening his grip on my shirt collar and shaking me roughly

"Don't play dumb Chase, it doesn't suit you. Where. Is. Zack?" I frowned again, and before I could say anything, Chiron walked up and asked

"Percy? What is it? Why do you need Zack?" Percy rolled his eyes at Chiron as he answered in a huffy tone.

"First of all, because of all you traitors, I go by 'Perseus' now. Second, don't protect him. Where are you hiding Zack?" Chiron cocked his head.

"Why? What do you need Zack for?" Before Percy...or as he now calls himself 'Perseus' could answer, there was a short, dark laugh. As we all turned in the direction of camp with our backs to the pavilion, the intruder spoke

"Yes Omega!" He said the name more like a taunt. I glanced over at Percy to see he had his hood pulled over his head again and one hand resting on his Stygian Iron sword. "Why do you need Zack?" The intruder laughed as Percy growled out the name

"Epsilon." So called Epsilon smirked and bowed, his cape swishing around his body as he moved. He dressed exactly like Percy. The only difference was everything Epsilon wore was snow white instead of deadly black.

"I'm glad you remembered me Omega considering you had a little memory issue the last time we encountered each other!" I turned to Percy and asked

"Do you two know each other?" He cocked his head in the direction of Epsilon as he spoke in a strained, monotone voice as if he was trying to keep a hand on his emotions.

"Epsilon is the son of Order. Order is the brother of Chaos. His powers are based on destruction and," Here Percy stopped, and his lips quirked up in a smirk and he chuckled as he continued "chaos." I looked back at Epsilon at the sound of a knife being drawn. I couldn't help but take a step back when I saw how close he'd somehow gotten to Percy. He then held up a strange, silver knife by Percy's hooded head and I noticed Percy's muscles tighten at the sight of the knife. I frowned as Epsilon laughed at Percy's reaction. While he spoke, he flailed the knife around keeping it near Percy and in his line of sight as if to taunt him with it.

"You know what this is made of don't you Omega? You know what would happen if it were to pierce your skin?" I glanced over at Zoe and Luke who stood behind me, and I whispered

"What is it? What's it made of? What would it do?" Luke's eyes flicked down to mine before looking back up to Percy and Epsilon who had suddenly engaged in a brutal battle. As they fought, and without looking away, Luke spoke

"It's a special knife made out of Chaos Metal. It's the only thing that can kill Perseus! Well, that or if he were to take his cape and wrist gauntlets off." I frowned.

"Why would taking his cape and gauntlets off kill him?" Luke sighed sadly and looked down at me as he said

"Perseus was dying when Zoe and I found him. His cape and gauntlets have a special spell imbedded in them. They keep him alive. If he were to take them off, his body would struggle to sustain him and he'd struggle to control his powers and he'd eventually die." I paled at that.

"Oh. That's...that's horrible." Luke nodded grimly. His eyes back on the fight.

"It is. What makes it worse is he has Zoe as a wife, as well as four kids with one or two on the way." I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Zoe who was watching Percy and Epsilon with horror. I hated to take her attention away from him but I really wanted to know her kids names.

"What are your kids names Zoe?" At my question, Poseidon, Sally, the rest of the seven, Nico and Thalia and Chiron walked over to hear the answer. Zoe took a few seconds to look at me, before smiling sadly and answering.

"Our oldest is Jason Nico Jackson." I looked over at Jason and Nico to see them smiling boldly, except that Nico also seemed to be blushing. Zoe went on. "His twin sister's name is Thalia Bianca Jackson." Thalia laughed lightly and Nico looked down sadly. Hazel walked over slowly and put her arm around his shoulders. I looked up at Zoe.

"Who are the other two?" She sighed but before she could answer the question, her eyes went wide and she began screaming. I looked over as the sound of Percy's scream flew over to us, somehow louder than Zoes. What I saw made me nearly scream as well, and as Luke and Zoe rushed to his side I felt light headed. Percy lay on his side with his arms gripping the Chaos Metal knife that was now sticking out of his stomach. I looked around trying to find Epsilon and when I found him I couldn't warn Zoe and Luke in time. Before they could get to Percy there was a flash of bright light and both Percy and Epsilon were gone leaving nothing behind but the knife, Percy's cape and a puddle of Ichor.

 **That's all here everyone. Once again, sorry about yesterday. I'll try and post more tomorrow but not sure if I'll be able to. Also just a heads up, I might not post anything on Tuesday since I have a acting workshop all day but I'll try and post as much as possible. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SORRY. It's been so long since I posted anything I know. I've been busy busy busy is my excuse. Sorry for leaving you at such a dead end….that's not what I meant. CLIFFHANGER! That's what I meant. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, someone reviewed and explained a few things I didn't cover so well. A grammar review of sorts. So thanks to that person for the inspiration for this chapter. Also, I think I'm going to change Percy's children's names. There're four kids. Any ideas?**

Chaos POV (I FEEL AS THOUGH HE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO)

I sat in my throne room, my chin resting on my interlaced hands. Something was wrong. I sighed, and made my way over to my portal enactor (no idea) and made my way down to Earth, and Camp Half-Blood to check in with Perseus and the others. As soon as I landed, Luke ran up to me and began shouting about something or other. After a good five minutes, I was able to calm him down, and get him to repeat what he'd said. I was shocked to learn that someone named Epsilon had attacked and captured Perseus. I looked back down at Luke, who was looking up at me, waiting for instruction, along with the gods, Demigods and Perseus's birth mother and second stepfather. I sighed, and ran a hand over my face before calling out

"My troops! I want you to fan far and wide across this planet and the others for Perseus." My soldiers nodded, and took off. Only Luke and Zoe stayed. I turned back to the gods and their offspring, and spoke

"I believe I owe you some explanation. Who would like to question me first." No one moved, until the son of Hades spoke up.

"Percy said Polybotes was in Tartarus, but my father would have been able to find him there. So why didn't we know he was there until he said so?" Everyone nodded their agreement. I sighed, and conjured up a chair for myself as I began to answer.

"Polybotes was not working alone. If he had been, he never would have known Perseus would be on Olympus at the time he was. In fact, he never would have been able to get on Olympus in the first place. He had help. Who ever it is, I believe is the same person who took Perseus tonight. As for why you couldn't sense him, this person who powered Polybotes must have done something to block Lord Hades ability to sense when Demigods enter Tartarus." Hades son looked away, and the spawn of Athena spoke.

"Percy said we betrayed him. All of us. Why would we do that?" Before I could answer, the daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis poked in

"Here's a better question: Why don't any of us remember?" I sighed.

"Someone must have put some sort of spell on you all. Controlled you so you'd do it, then wiped your memory so you'd forget. Honestly, making you forget was the kind thing to do, instead of forcing you to live for 600 years knowing you'd betrayed Percy. Which reminds me, I'm assuming you're all immortal?" Apollo of all people spoke up here.

"Yeah. We made them immortal after Percy…..left…...so they could help search for him." I nodded thoughtfully before asking cautiously

"Are you aware you made the same person immortal who made you all betray Percy?" Everyone's eyes went wide as Lady Athena's daughter Annabeth asked harshly

"Who was it? I'll rip their lungs out." I couldn't help but laugh at the statement, before saying casually

"His name was Zack something I think." Annabeth's eyes went wide as moons, and she cursed in Greek under her breath. I sighed once more.

"We will find Perseus you know. And if we ever find Zack, you may freely rip his lungs out." Annabeth laughed as Poseidon proclaimed

"I'm going to go after Polybotes. No one takes Percy and gets away with it." I cocked an eyebrow as I couldn't help but point out

"But he did get away with it." Poseidon's face fell, and he looked away in shame. After a few silent moments I spoke

"I'll stay here. On Earth to aid in the search for Perseus in anyway I can."


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay Okay Okay! I actually have an excuse. MY laptop was really really bad and had a lot of viruses on it, therefore it froze quite often. But I got a new laptop yesterday, so hopefully I'll post more. So anyway, here's a recap if you can't remember.**

 **Percy was kidnapped by someone named Epsilon, and Chaos finally came to Earth to explain a few things to everyone, and then decided he'd stay on Earth to help look for Percy, since Percy's is kinda his adopted son in a way, since Chaos saved him from Polybotes. Okay, so now that's cleared away, let's get started.**

Percy/Omega POV

I groaned, as consciousness returned to me. I lifted my head from where it had been resting against my chest and immediately winced as I felt the pull of ropes around my wrists, tying me to the ceiling of wherever I was. I sighed, and opened my sightless eyes, and stretched out my power to feel the outline of the room I was in. As I felt the air shift to obey me, I let my mind create a rough image of what was around me. Nothing. Other than myself there was nothing in the room with me. I lifted my head, and turned it into the direction of the doorway. After a good 600 years of being blind, the rest of my senses were fairly tuned, therefore I was able to hear a pair of footfalls headed in my direction. I pulled myself up as high and straight as I could, as used the Chaos Mist to make my milky white eyes seem red. I listened closely as the footfalls ceased outside the room I was in. There was the sound of key in the door, as the person entered. As soon as I felt the outline of the body, I stiffened immediately. I felt my hands begin to tremble in fear, and I clamped down on it, attempting to still it as best I could so the person wouldn't see my fear. Unfortunately, I was too late. The person let out a laugh that had haunted me in my dreams for the past 600 years. The man finally spoke

"Well well well Perseus. Been awhile since you and I have been alone, am I right?" Again I felt the fear rise, and again I tamped it down as I replied

"Polybotes."

The lunatic went on.

"Hehehehe. The best part? I have all the time in the world before the master needs to speak with you. Of course he sent me in first because there's a few things he wants me to get out of you. And do you know what he said to do if you refuse to give me what I ask for?" I felt him smile, and he leaned in close as he whispered, "He said, and I quote 'use any means necessary!'" Before I knew what he was doing, my wrists were released and I fell unceremoniously to the ground. As soon as I landed, I realised my cloak was missing, and with it my balance and much of my strength. My gauntlets remained on my wrists, though I knew the only things they worked for were the Chaos Mist, and my ability to use air and water vapor to see things around me. I attempted to stand, but fell back with a cry of pain, emanating from my stomach. I heard POlybotes laugh as he crouched down beside me

"Ah! I see Epsilon used the Chaos knife on you! Hehhehheh. Which mean, dear Perseus Jackson, you are so much weaker than you would be without the knife wound and with your cloak. Now! I think it's time we began to interrogation."

Epsilon POV

I took a deep breath, and slowly made my way towards the desk, where Order sat with his back to the door. Once I'd made my way to the edge of his desk, I cleared my throat. Order didn't turn, but waved his hand in my direction, signalling for me to speak. I took a deep breath and began

"I have acquired Omega master! I used the knife on him like you asked me to, and I made sure to remove his cloak. He only has the power of the Chaos Mist, and his weird water vapor, air thingy." I bit my lip as Order again remained quiet. There were a few tense seconds, before he finally turned, and spoke

"Excellent work Epsilon. Here's a question of my own though. Does he know who you really are?"

I froze. Did he know? I swallowed back my fear as I answered shakily

"I...I don't think so."

Order narrowed his eyes, and I couldn't help but take a step back, as he rose to a height of 7 feet tall.

"You don't know." He repeated. I nodded quickly. He glared down at me for a bit more before coming back down to his usual size and continuing. "You'd best hope he never does. Has Polybotes gotten any information out of him yet."

I bit my lip.

"I don't think so. But I'm sure he's going to push it as far as he can without killing Perseus." Order waved his hand at me, and said in a calm tone

"Tell Polybotes this: If he can't get the oy to talk? Kill him."

I widened my eyes, but knew not to disobey Order, and so I nodded, and said

"Yes sir.:

PERCY/OMEGA

It felt like hours since Polybotes had begun his torture, and if I hadn't been immortal I'd have been dead. I groaned, unfortunately aloud, as POlybotes stopped his attack for a few seconds. The freak laughed.

"Tired already Jackson?"

I snorted, though it aggravated my wounds, and I spoke in a weak voice

"Not a chance."

I felt his body shift through the air, and tried to brace myself for the pain. He was stopped as the door swung open, and the man who'd brought me here strode in.

"Omega! You're looking well."

I growled in his direction but stayed silent other than that. I listened carefully as the man asked

"Has he told you anything."

Polybotes have an impatient sigh as he answered

"No. It makes me mad."

The new comer sighed, and I thought he was just going to tell Polybotes to try harder, and leave it at that. What he actually said, scared me in a way I hadn't been in 600 years.

"Order has a new job for you. If Jackson doesn't talk in the next hour: kill him."

My eyes went wide, and Polybotes turned in my direction.

"Hear that Jackson? You've got one hour left to live. Hope you've said your goodbyes."

 **Sorry that was short. I'm working on, like, two other fanfics, plus I'm running out of ideas. BUT DON'T WORRY! PERCY LIVES!**


	14. Chapter 13

**New chapter. YAY. Also, just so you all know, inspiration is lacking in my department. I'd really love any help you all can give me**

ANNABETH POV

I pinched the bridge of my nose. We'd been searching for Percy for only a few days, and already my nerves were fried. It wasn't just that I was worried for him, it's just that I had missed him adn thought him dead for 600 years adn in all that time he'd been alive. I looked over at Luke, who I'd also thought was dead. He was the one in charge of finding Percy. He was probably also the most anxious.

"Find him yet?"

Luke sighed impatiently and glanced over at me.

"Annabeth you're a sweet girl, and I know you don't mean any harm but that's the 20th time you've asked me that in the past five minutes."

Zoe then chose that moment to walk over and add in her two cents.

"Actually Luke that was the 30th time she's 're getting slow."

Luke laughed tauntingly, before turning back to his screen. I looked away, but jumped sharply as Luke cried out.

"Chaos! I found him!"

Chaos ran over, the worry on his face like that of a father.

"Where?"

He asked forcefully. Luke looked up, horror in his eyes as he said

"Tartarus"

 **Percy POV**

I rolled slowly onto my back, groaning in pain. Though I'd never admit it to Polybotes he was close to breaking him. Give him five more minutes and I was almost ready to tell him everything he wanted to know. I rolled my head in his direction as he spoke.

"Only 15 minutes left to live Jackson. Tsk. I was hoping you'd would've given in by now. I hate to say it, but you're strong. Stronger than I thought you'd be. I almost don't want to kill you."

After a moment's thought he snorted. "But you're Poseidon's son adn I hate him so I hate you." I groaned again. Polybotes laughed. "Gonna give in yet?"

I gave a half laugh, slightly choking on the blood lodged in my throat as I rasped out

"Never!"

 **I know I know I know. That was really really short. Like I said above, inspiration for this story would be awesome! And I'd also give you credit. Please please please help. I have no idea where this is going anymore.**


	15. Chapter 14

New chapter

 **I OWN NOTHING**

Annabeth POV

I was panicking. Percy was in Tartarus and his life was in danger yet again. I sat in his ship as Zoe, Luke, Chaos and I flew over to where we'd descended into Tartarus. I watched Zoe as Luke hugged her as she tried to choke back tears. We all looked up as Chaos spoke.

"I think I can create an Iris message with Percy. We just have to hope he's alone."

I wanted to answer, but I wasn't really part of Percy's life anymore. It wasn't my word to choose if we saw him or not. I looked over at Zoe as she spoke in a choked voice

"Show us."

Chaos nodded, and created the iris message. What we saw we didn't expect. Percy lay, broken and bleeding on a stone floor in a puddle of his own blood, eyes closed breathing heavily.

"Perseus"

Zoe cried at the sight of him. At the sound of her voice, Percy flinched violently, his snow white eyes flying open. He lifted his head slightly, though he let it drop back soon after, suddenly gasping for air. After he got his breathing under control his whispered in a hoarse voice

"Zoe?"

I looked over to find tears filling Zoe's eyes, rendering her unable to speak. I decided to take control.

"Percy. It's Annabeth. Zoe, Luke, Chaos and I are on our way to save you. Just hang on."

Percy gasped in pain as he forced himself to roll onto his back. He lay there, quietly, before panting out

"No. You-y-you can't. It-it's a tr-trap. Poly-Polybotes has-has orders t-to k-kill m-me as-as soon as any-anyone comes to try and-and a-and s-s-s-save me. Zoe we have f-four k-k-kids and you're pregnant with a-anoth-another. You c-c-an't risk your-yourself f-f-for me."

At this Zoe couldn't hold back her tears, and she let out a cry. Luke began comforting her as Chaos spoke to Percy

"Perseus listen to me and listen closely. We're not turning around. You are my son. You're a hero and a husband and a father. We're not leaving you to die, because something tells me your wounds will catch up to you soon rather than later. We're almost there anyway. Five minutes at the least."

Percy let out a cry of pain and his eyes drifted shut. I looked up at Chaos in confusion and fear but before I could get a word out, Polybotes stepped into the frame, a grin spread across his face.

"I'm afraid you'll be too late by then. Say goodbye to Perseus Jackson."


	16. Twitter account up

**Hey fans with Twitter! I now have an account, where (If I remember) I will post when the next update in a story will be, as well as maybe a few spoilers as to what may happen. There will also be flashbacks, so I can remind you what happened next. Hope you check it out and follow me. The name is DeanWPercyJ and the name is DeanWPercyJ (Since I had to make my name shorter, and they said DeanWinchesterPercyJackson was too long) anyway, I hope you follow it. I apologize now if you do and I don't post much.**


	17. authors note

**Help! I have no idea what to do next. Please please give me ideas on either Twitter ( DeanWPercyJ) or in a review/comment thing.**


	18. Chapter 15

Annabeth POV

Before any of us could cry out, and before Polybotes could move, Percy began to laugh. I looked over at Chaos, expecting him to be as confused as I was, but instead he was simply shaking his head and sighing. I looked back towards the screen to where Polybotes looked just as confused as I felt. After a few seconds, he placed his hands on his hips, and bent over Percy, who quickly got himself under control.

"Oh gosh." Percy said, still laughing. "Ugh. Ha! Man I am so so sorry. Sorry. Okay...so was there something you needed Polybotes?"

Polybotes continued to stare down at Percy, before he asked

"What in the name of Tartarus is so funny?"

Percy slowly, and painstakingly pulled himself into a seated position, and I gasped, as all the scares he'd acquired over Polybotes tortured, as well as his milk white, unseeing eyes stared up near Polybotes.

"You really think I'd get caught without hurting your little friend? It's been how long see you caught me? The poor fellows probably dead by now!"

Polybotes growled.

"What did you do?"

Percy scoffed.

"Please. You really think I'd let myself get caught that easily? No no no. I mean, I'm not that stupid anymore. I had a backup plan."

He then turned towards the camera, winked, despite not being able to see, as he said

"Chaos, I know you're there. All I have to say is Code Lavender."

With that, the screen cut to black. Not a moment after, Chaos quickly began rushing around the ship, putting things together. After a moment, I walked up to Luke.

"What's going on? What's Code Lavender?"

Luke sighed.

"Basically it's code that he's about to do something stupid. He's going to try to teleport himself here."

 **I know it was short. I know and I'm sorry. Please please please don't hate me. I just...I need ideas guys! Please?!**


End file.
